


AN UNEXPECTED GUEST

by Joeyrumlow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Reader, Cute Fíli, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Fluff, Rebuilding Erebor, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: Much to your annoyance (you also had to ignore the butterflies after all!), you have to help Fíli when his brother wants some alone time with his Elf - by letting him share your bed.





	AN UNEXPECTED GUEST

It was an alluring rhythm. The low whistle of the gentle breeze and the monotonous chirping of the crickets seemed to lull your mind into an inescapable serenity. You stretched yourself and then took a deep breath. The moon had risen like a silver halo, illuminating the deepest trenches engulfed in darkness and the highest mountain standing tall. You devoured this glorious picture painted before your very eyes and then sighed with the utmost contentment. Then you turned away from the window and made your way towards the bed to crumble upon your plumed covers.

You wanted nothing more than a peaceful slumber because you were utterly exhausted. The restoration had been in its full swing as all of the Dwarves were determined to bring Erebor back to its former glory. As a member of the company, you had toiled incessantly in the resurrection of this Dwarven abode that you had fought for so selflessly and fervently. 

You did not bother to blow out the candles. As your eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment, a sudden persistent knock on your door brought you back to your conscious self. Wondering who it could be at this incredulous hour, you got up with considerable anger and irritation and stumbled and fumbled to open the door. 

You were more than surprised to find a certain golden haired prince bearing a bashful smile standing with a pillow before your door. A host of butterflies were instantaneously roused within you and the colour of the rising sun had begun to spread about your face. 

However, a person who is in dire need of rest but is prevented from getting some, is often without patience. Thus, your bubbling ecstasy was overcome with a sharp sullenness. "What is the meaning of this?" you asked irritably, unable to hide your indignation. 

"Can I come in first?" he asked with an even more bashful smile, glancing around the halls for any sign of life. 

You rolled your eyes but let him in nevertheless. As soon as he came in, you shut the door and glared at him, demanding an explanation. He instead flashed an impish grin and said, "It is kind of you to receive me in such haste."

You suddenly became conscious of the fact that you had forgotten to put on your robe and you instantly gathered your nightgown closer about you, blushing like a velvet rose. He smiled and without a word, collapsed on your bed. 

However, anger overcame your shyness and you sneered, "Why are you here?" 

He propped himself on his elbows and sat upright, looking at you apologetically. "I'm sorry to barge in like this Y/N but I need your help." 

"Speak," you retorted. 

He sighed. "Well, Kili wants to spend some time with Tauriel before she leaves for Mirkwood tomorrow and-" 

"He kicked you out of the room?" you cut him short. 

"Correct! You've always been good at this Y/N!" he replied excitedly but then assumed a sober expression seeing your hardened countenance. He cleared his throat, "So, uh... you see, I need a place for the night."

Fili's face fell when you spoke with cool restraint, "You can't stay here." His dumbfounded eyes bore into you as you shook your head in remonstration. "First things first Fili. If Thorin finds out, we are all dead. And secondly, it is out of the question for me to help your brother who is nothing but trouble." The nest of spiders that had been emptied on your bed when you were sailing the seas of slumber was as fresh as a spring morning in your memory. 

"It wasn't his fault Y/N," Fili replied sheepishly. "That... that was me. He took the blame because I thought that if you knew the truth, you'd probably hate me..." 

You snorted as Fili's eyes of the azure skies looked on with a million emotions. He was a very bad liar. Fili, the crown Prince of Erebor, would never do that; at least, not to you. 

"But what if someone sees you here?" you asked grimly. 

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Believe me when I say that nobody saw me while coming. And, I will make sure to leave your chambers in the early morning, before the mountain wakes."

Fili watched you anxiously as you stared at the ground in silence. "Fine," you replied, gaze slowly meeting his. "But you're sleeping on the floor." 

He seemed happy with the answer as he got up and flung his pillow on the floor, before the dying embers of the hearth. 

"Are you going to sleep like this and freeze to death?" you said as he plopped down on the rug without any blankets. 

"I don't mind unless I can sleep," he replied nonchalantly, closing his eyes. 

You shook your head in disbelief and got under your covers. You did not have any spare blankets or mattresses as providing for the new arrivals demanded a little compromise on everyone's part; Time having joined forces with Smaug in ravaging many things. You blew out the candles and lay on your back. A sudden silence fell as the auburn hue died down to let the pale moonlight assert its dominance in the room. 

The owls hooted in the distance and the wind rattled the windows. As you closed your eyes, a sudden chillness overtook your form, causing you to shiver. You turned to look at the outstretched Fili, the sickly white fingers of the moon gently stroking his hair. You sighed in defeat. 

"Fili?" you called. 

"Uh... yes?"

"You... you can sleep on the bed." After a pause, you declared rather hurriedly, trying to ignore the familiar and yet strange feeling in your stomach, "I... I cannot allow the Prince to turn into an ice sculpture. Thorin will have my head!" 

You heard him shuffling towards the bed against the beating of your heart. You turned to face away from him and shifted to the far side of the bed, almost attaching yourself to the wall. Fili took his place beside you and you felt your heart beat rise like the soaring of a mighty eagle. As you lay there trying to calm your breathing, you felt his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

"What... What are you doing?" you stuttered. 

"The cold air is getting under the covers because you have caused a separation between us," he replied, holding you firm and close and placing his head on your shoulder. 

You stilled, breathing heavily. You could feel his heart beating equally fast and you smiled, despite your nerves jarring you. 

You deliberately snorted and added, "Says the Dwarf who was willing to sleep on the cold stone floor without blankets." You wanted to sound serious but it's teasing tone betrayed you. You felt his form shaking with suppressed laughter and you affectionately laced your fingers with his which was accepted with a cordial warmth. 

However, you suddenly remembered Maiery, the daughter of a noble man, who was considered to be a good match for Fili and in whose company he was often seen. 

You were struck by the mighty blow of Envy as your heart wrung in agony. You withdrew your hand, adding ruefully in the process, "I think you'd be pleased to be with Maiery right now."

Fili was quiet for quite some time before he took your hand in his again. You could feel his lips move against your shoulder as he spoke under his breath. You were not supposed to hear it but you did, and, it was as clear as the roaring of the wind.   
"What? Maiery? Oh but Y/N... It was you, it was always you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the story that I wrote for deepestfirefun's writing challenge 2019 on tumblr with the prompts - "If you knew the truth, you'd probably hate me" and   
> "It was you, it was always you."


End file.
